


Love-All

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I don't think people actually get hit in a face by a smash?, I mean... by a ball yes but maybe not by a ball at high speeds, Misaki's team is pure chaos, My knowledge comes from WiiSports so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Misaki loved everything about her girlfriend... except her legendary smash when it came to tennis. Specifically, when said girlfriend was her opponent.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Uehara Himari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Love-All

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after seeing a MisaHima doodle on a Tumblr page belonging to kokoro-dabs. Their doodles are cute, and their profile picture... maybe I should try coming up with a story starring Hina as an arsonist or at least fire-crazy. There's that 4-koma after all...

"Misaki-chan!" Misaki glanced over her shoulder as her girlfriend ran up to her, her low pigtails bouncing about with every step taken. Hanasakigawa and Haneoka had a competition that day, and they were preparing for the first-years match. Misaki had a brief smile on her face as Himari wrapped her in a tight bear hug, excited to see her girlfriend. "I've missed you!"

"Uehara-san, it has only been a week since we last saw each other." Misaki breathlessly said, Himari's hugs were tighter than the ones Kokoro liked to give to Michelle, and Misaki didn't have the cushiony-soft armour with her. Himari released her embrace, allowing Misaki to breathe. "Shouldn't you help to prepare our juniors' match?"

"She's ready to go!" Misaki blinked, her eyes widening as she saw a Haneoka player waiting on her side of the court. Her school wasn't ready, and the player scheduled for the current match was in the washroom as she was suffering from a severe nosebleed. In fact, they were hoping to delay the match for half an hour. "Where's the opponent?"

"Nosebleeding somewhere, it's… kinda bad."

"Huge oof." Himari winced, she recalled seeing one of the players from Hanasakigawa's tennis team running away with bloodstained hands. That gave her a shock back then, she genuinely thought that the student had gotten into a fight with someone. "Did you see the matchup for the second-years?"

"Not yet, we're all over the place." Misaki replied, summarising the disaster Hansakigawa was facing at the moment. Not only was a player nosebleeding somewhere, some of the rackets were broken due to mishandling on the third-years' part, three players were injured, and much more. It was a miracle that they had enough resources and players for the competition that day. "I'm glad you're here. Like seriously, today's a disaster and you're the only thing here making my day."

"Aww! You're so sweet Misaki-chan!" Himari hugged Misaki a second time, her soft body melting against Misaki's lean body. Misaki sighed with content, Himari was a blessing, both physically and emotionally. The bassist didn't like how she was chubbier compared to other girls, but Misaki insisted that she was fine just the way she was. That didn't stop her from dieting and exercising more than she should. "Anyways, we can swap the match with another one! I'm sure my school wouldn't mind."

"That would be helpful, thanks." Himari ran back to where her team was, and after five minutes of conversation, she ran back to the DJ with a bright smile on her face. "They agreed?"

"Yup! We're up next!"

"... You mean I'm playing against you?" Himari nodded, excited to play a match against her girlfriend. Misaki? Not so much. "Oh boy."

"Exactly! It's gonna be so much fun!" Misaki nodded, she loved her girlfriend as a person, not as a competitor. Anyone who had participated in a competition against Haneoka would know about Himari's legendary smashes, and most dreaded going against the sunny bassist. Misaki was no exception, in fact their relationship first blossomed when she was unlucky enough to take a ball to her right eye. Thanks to that smash, she wasn't able to open that eye for a week and had trouble walking in a straight line. "I can't wait to cream you!"

"Ahaha… everything in moderation." Misaki mumbled as they made their way to their sides of the court, with her as the server. Misaki sighed, as long as she created enough distance between Himari and the ball when it was served to the bassist's side, Himari wouldn't be able to deliver a firm smash. That would make it easier for her to win, and with some luck, she wouldn't have to expend so much energy on the match. "Let's do this I suppose."

"Love-all!" The umpire declared, and Misaki promptly served the ball over to Himari. She made sure to serve it to a corner of the court, hoping that Himari wouldn't be able to catch it. Her strategy bore fruit quickly, with Himari barely hitting the ball back towards Misaki. Unfortunately for her, the ball barrelled straight towards the net and bounced off. "15-love!"

"Aw man! Never mind, I'm gonna pummel you Misaki-chan!" Misaki shuddered, her girlfriend was scarily competitive when she wanted to, and she prayed to avoid another injury. Himari served the ball towards Misaki's court, the player swiftly hitting the ball back to Himari's court. Misaki's current aim was to not give her girlfriend the opportunity to smash the ball over, her strategy a current success. "Damn it!"

 _'Uehara-san has power but her stamina is lacking, if I could wear her out long enough… she wouldn't be able to deliver powerful smashes. Hmm, should I go for cross-court? But then I'll risk her regaining her stamina… Volleying's my best bet.'_ Misaki tightened her grip on her racket as she slowly closed the distance between them, creating enough distance for them to hit the ball over the net but not enough for either of them to rest. Himari was panting with every hit, at the mercy of Misaki's strategy. _'Just a bit more…'_

"Yah!" Misaki was taken aback by the sudden shout, and even more taken aback by the ball ramming into her left eye. While she was planning, she had failed to realise that Himari had caught on and used the opportunity to smash the ball towards Misaki's court. What Himari _didn't_ account for was the trajectory of the ball, and instead of landing at the edge of Misaki's court, it went straight to Misaki's eye. "Misaki-chan!"

"I can't see a thing." Overwhelmed by pain, Misaki dropped her racket and pressed her hand to her now swollen eye. She wanted to howl in pain, but managed to restrain herself as her team members ran up to her. Himari immediately threw her racket aside and went up to Misaki, who was groaning in pain. "It hurts, it hurts so fucking much."

"Misaki-chan, I'm so so sorry." Himari whispered as she pressed her hand against Misaki's, easing the pain as Misaki whimpered. "I-I didn't mean to. I was aiming f-for the corner…"

"I know. I know. Please don't remove your hand, _please_." Misaki desperately begged, it hurt far worse than the first time. She was unlucky enough to take the smash so close to Himari, the first time simply hitting her while she was at a corner. Her team members helped her up while Himari stayed close to her, bringing them both to the infirmary and providing their teammate an ice pack as the nurse was out. "Uehara-san, please help me."

"O-Of course…!" Himari pressed the ice pack to Misaki's injured eye, the latter hissing with pain in response. Himari retracted her hand from Misaki's eye, startled by the pained hiss. "I'm sorry!"

"N-No. It's fine. I'm just… it's just a fucking bruise, I'll be okay." Misaki mumbled, wincing with pain as she pressed the ice pack harder against her eye. Himari was about to burst into tears, and the DJ didn't want her girlfriend to cry just because she got herself another bruised eye. "Hey uh… you remember last year? You smashed a ball in my other eye, and I kinda swore at you?"

" _Kinda_?! You wanted me to drop dead!" Misaki chuckled, she didn't mean to threaten the bassist last year, but that was her only thought when her eye was badly bruised the first time. "But I mean… you _did_ apologise two weeks later, and treated me to cake at Tsugu's place…"

"Haha, yeah. You got mad at me when I said that the chocolate cheesecake was no different from the oreo cheesecake."

"That's because they are different! There's cookies in one of them!"

"Alright, whatever you say Uehara-san. You're the cake expert." Misaki replied, a faint smile on her face as water started dripping from the now melting ice pack. "Ah shit, it's melting already?"

"Do you want me to go get another pack?" Himari offered, her girlfriend shaking her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my eye doesn't hurt that much now." Misaki replied, removing the ice pack from her bruised eye, which was much more bruised than what Himari had expected. She cringed at the sight, unsure if she should tell Misaki that her left eye was basically a large swollen grape. "I don't like that look on your face…"

"W-What?! Nah! You look great! No one can tell! If you're in Michelle that is." Himari had to whisper the last part, she simply couldn't bear to break the bad news to Misaki, that there was no way nobody would notice her bruise.

"That bad huh? Oh well, can makeup save my eye?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Fucking shit. Welp, time to live my life as Michelle. Again." Misaki sighed, making a mental note to ask Kokoro's bodyguards to help her explain to the school's principal about attending lessons as Michelle. Himari frowned, it was all her fault that Misaki was suffering. "Uehara-san, I'm gonna need a favour from you."

"A favour?" Misaki nodded, pointing to her eye with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Her pale grey eyes averted themselves away from Himari, implying that Misaki was embarrassed over her own request. "You want me to poke your eye?! Misaki-chan!"

"W-What?! No! I-I… want a kiss from you to make me feel better… Gah forget it!" Misaki slapped a hand onto her face, screeching with pain as her bruised eye was hit in the process. "Just… forget it. I shouldn't have asked. Of course you wouldn't want to kiss a bruised mess."

"... I actually don't mind." Himari muttered, leaning in to give Misaki a peck on the cheek. As much as she was all for kissing injuries as romantic displays of affection, she _really_ didn't want to be subjected to another tirade of insults and death threats. She could feel Misaki's cheeks growing hotter from that kiss, and was about to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips when the door slammed open. "Aw man…"

"Sorry! One of the tennis players fell unconscious in a washroom cubicle and I had to call an- um. Did I… did I interrupt something or…?" The school nurse questioned, with both girls shaking their heads in response. "Okay… uh, then does she need another ice pack because the one she's holding is melting faster than an ice cream out in the sun."

"Y-Yeah, that would be helpful." Misaki replied, gently pushing Himari away from her. "You should go back, we can see each other during the weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm, we can go and compare cakes again at Hazawa Cafe." That brought a smile to Himari's face, and she left the infirmary with the promise of a date that weekend. Misaki chuckled, her bruised eye throbbing in dulled pain. She sighed, she didn't need a mirror to see that she looked like a monster with her bruised eye. _'Time to invest in a portable Michelle mask…'_


End file.
